


The ghost of you

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Before the war, Mitchell and reader were in love and planning their future together. Soon after John left, reader was informed he died in a battle. They meet again years after - reader is a ghost, Mitchell’s a vampire.





	The ghost of you

Nothing could stop him. No matter how many times you asked, begged and pleaded, Mitchell’s mind was made – he was joining the army and there was nothing you could do about it.

Of course, you were not happy. Your man, the love of your life, was about to, most likely, sacrifice his life and the fact that it was for greater good meant nothing to you. He was yours and yours only and you selfishly wanted him to stay by your side and never leave.

The ring on your finger felt heavier once he left. John proposed the day before his departure but it didn’t ease your mind. “It’s a promise,” he’s said, “that I will come back to you and we will have the life we wanted.”

An envelope you had received the other day was enough of an answer. He was never coming back. You didn’t need to open it to know what information was inside. “We are most sad to inform you that John Mitchell, a soldier of British Army has been reported deceased in a battle.”

These words were enough to break your heart and make you unable to cope with day-to-day life. Yes, you were still attending your job, but you could not bring yourself to enjoy it anymore. Your friends and family offered you support, and you were thankful for that, but it did nothing more than cheer you up only for a brief moment.

Once you were back at home, now only yours, you were reminded that your Mitchell would never share it with you again and all the dreams that you had, of your life with him, were crashed.

We was never coming home.

_______

**_2008_ **

Annie slides at the top of the table, her legs dangling above the floor. You sit in an armchair, looking out of the window, bored beyond imagination.

“Lord, I’m so happy I’ve met you. I mean, I’m not happy you died but at least I’m not alone in afterlife,” you say half-jokingly and Annie chuckles.

“Yeah, it can be boring. Before I learnt that I actually can go outside the house, I almost died from boredom,” she jests and you let out a short laughter. It’s good to have someone else around.

After you died of pneumonia almost a hundred years ago, you’ve been on your own for most of the time. Sure, from time to time, someone new was appearing nearby but they stuck around for few days, months at best, until they figured out what was keeping them on earth and then – puff, door appeared and through it they went.

You have yet to solve the mystery of your own ‘unsolved business’. During your life as a ghost, you spent quite some time keeping an eye on your family and closest friends, guessing that maybe there was something you didn’t tell or do but it seemed that you were meant to stay as a ghost for, well, forever.

At times, you thought that it was kind of a punishment for wanting to die after you learnt that Mitchell fell during the War. You wished to be dead, to see him once again, and perhaps your wish was granted. Only in some twisted, cruel way.

You don’t know. But you wish you did. It would make your stay as a ghost much more bearable.

“Y/N, you’re doing it again,” Annie remarks gently, looking at you with a mix of worry and fondness. You force a tight smile and stop toying with your engagement ring, turning your eyes at her.

“Sorry. I only want to know what’s keeping me here. For a moment, I thought that maybe my fiancé survived and they mistakenly assumed he was dead because the entire unit fell,” you shrug, with a bitter expression on your face. “But I know it’s not true. I would’ve seen him, he would’ve found a way to let me know.”

“You loved him?” Annie asks, although it sounds more like a statement, like a fact.

You nod.

“I still do. Nothing can change it.”

Annie opens her mouth to reply but her attention is suddenly drawn elsewhere. She furrows her brows in confusion as she stares at something outside, her full lips pursed.

“What’s the matter, love?” you ask, turning your head to see what caused her such a shock.

“They’re invading my house,” she states coldly and for a brief moment you want to burst into laughter at how deadly it sounds.

“Annie, you’re dead. The house is no longer yours.”

“I know, Y/N, but how am I supposed to stay there where two blokes are moving in?”

“Maybe they’re friendly?”

“Ghost-friendly? Nope, I don’t think so.”

“They won’t see you,” you roll your eyes but Annie only grimaces, giving you a stern look.

“But I will see them. I don’t want to look at some sweaty, strange men walking around my house as if they own it-“

“They’re renting, Annie. And calm down, you can scare them away,” you wink at her, prompting a small smile to spread on her face. She exhales and you can see that she’s settled down, a mischievous gleam in her eyes giving away that she’s already plotting something.

“I can help you if you want to get rid of them fast.”

“You’re a great friend, Y/N, thank you!” she exclaims cheerfully, clapping her hands. You smile widely, hoping that a bit of spooking will take your mind off of dwelling on your past.

_____

The following day you are waiting outside Annie’s house for a sign from her. She visited you earlier that day, telling you that as soon as new residents would be out, the two of you would start planning how to scare them away. Your ‘to-go’ list usually includes moving various objects and ‘ooo’-ing at people. Surprisingly, it still works, despite rather common belief that ghost are not real.

Well, you are, you only got used to living alongside people and given that most ordinary folks did not see you, it was quite easy task.

You look up when a squeaking of a window rings and Annie waves at you to come inside. You slide in, promptly taking a seat in an armchair and Annie runs down the stairs with an elated grin on her face.

“They can see me!”

“What?! How?” you frown, straightening your back as Annie collapses on the couch.

“One of them is a vampire and the other is a werewolf. Supernatural beings see each other, right?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“So, I’ve got new friends! I can’t wait till you meet them, they’re so nice!”

“Well, I’m glad it turned out that way,” you give Annie a smile, although there is a bit of sadness, tightening in your stomach. She’s going to leave you behind, now that she’s living with two boys, most likely around her age. You’re an old woman, even if you died at a young age.

Annie keeps rambling about how happy she is and how exciting it will be to have somebody who can see her and interact with her. You’re happy for her, of course you are, but you’re also jealous. Why do all good stuff happen to people around you but not you? You didn’t get to marry the man you love, you didn’t get to even live your life after that. Even as a ghost, you weren’t important to anyone, you haven’t found anyone worth staying with and now Annie, a girl you thought would remain your friend for a longer while, found someone more fitting. By accident, but why do accidents seem to miss you?

“Y/N, you’re going to love them! I’m sure we’ll all be great friends and we can finally talk to more people. Isn’t it wonderful?”

“It is, Annie, but don’t you think I’m too old?”

“Are you joking right now? That vampire guy is like a hundred years old and he’s so funny! All charming and flirty, I think you’ll like him. And George, the werewolf, he’s so kind and sweet.”

“They sound nice, indeed,” you admit and smile with relief as you realize that Annie didn’t mean to cross you out. It’s good to know that she still wants you to be a part of her life.

You hear the front door unlocking and your head jerks in that direction, anticipation filling your body. You didn’t see any of the guys well yesterday so you’re eager to finally meet them.

Heavy footsteps can be heard and in next second a figure comes to a view and you quite literally freeze when your eyes lock with the last person you expected to see.

Mitchell, _your Mitchell_ is standing the room, looking at you as if he can’t believe you’re actually here. You’d say he’s looking as if he saw a ghost but being that you are one…

His jaw drops and you’re rising from your seat, taking a hesitant step towards him.

“John?” you ask, your voice shaking. He gasps when he hears your voice and only nods his head, in one fluid motion sweeping you into his arms.

You sob as you wrap your arms around his neck, nuzzling your face against his, relishing in the sensation of being held by him once again. You’ve missed him, you’ve missed him so much you have a hard time believing that he is really here, that you didn’t make him up.    

“You’re a ghost? Y/N, my darling, I’m so sorry…” he whispers, his voice broken, too and when you pull away to look at him, you notice that his cheeks are wet.

You move your hands to cup his face and Mitchell squeezes out a smile.

“I died a year after the war. There weren’t enough medications and I had a pneumonia…”

“I’m so sorry I didn’t come back. My battalion fell and I was approached by a man called Herrick. He was a vampire, he turned me and I… you wouldn’t welcome me as a monster, sweetheart, I couldn’t bring myself to put you in a danger of being with me.”

“You’re a fool, John Mitchell,” you pant, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and Mitchell chuckles.

“A man in love is a fool, indeed.”

“You still-“

“I’m still madly in love with you, silly. Will you have me back?”

“The ring you gave me is still on my finger. Is it enough of an answer?”

“It is, yes,” he says and presses his lips to yours, kissing you passionately and you mold into him, for a moment forgetting about the whole world. You’ve got your second chance, Mitchell’s came back to you and it’s all that matters.

A cough behind you makes you pull away from Mitchell and you reluctantly do so only to be met with Annie’s twinkling eyes.

“Alright, so I am going to be at your place, Y/N and you two have your reunion. Only not too loud, walls are thick here,” she winks at you before disappearing.

“Kids these days,” Mitchell deadpans and you giggle, bringing him to your lips again, keen to use the privacy to its fullest.

You’re not going to let him go easily this time.


End file.
